


How Rare And Beautiful It Is To Even Exist

by WildKingJackal



Series: The Wolf and The Hunters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Eventual Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Smut, Psychological Trauma, Torture, im back suckers, set a year after the events of Edgar's Lap Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a year, things are still very much the same to you. Your lack of self-preservation worries your boyfriends while the fact that you power through almost any injury scares them.<br/>Will you ever learn to take better care of yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stand on a hill as the chaos below you rages on. "Heistobeardo's coming in, guys!" Your voice is harsh and you can feel the smoke in your throat from the fire you escaped from with Geoff.

Even though the job was supposed to be a simple thing, nothing too big either, after you and Ryan had decided to see who could cause the most explosions, things derailed pretty quickly.

Geoff himself stands next to you, his soot-smudged face contorted in pain. "Go wait in the car, Boss. I'm going in." The man flinches at the cold in your voice before he scowls at you.

"No, you're not. Vagabond! Are the charges set?" You hear an explosion from the city and smirk at the noise and slight vibration. "Yep!"

The chopper comes down, picks up Ray and Michael from the firefight and leaves. You move to Geoff's car and take out a rocket launcher, looking around for the pigs. "Boss, go, I can handle this! Vagabond'll come pick me up, just go!"

There’s a grunt of disapproval but you don’t have the time to look at your boyfriend, preparing the ammunition for the heavy artillery.

Surprisingly enough, the older man relents and lets you do your part of the job. No one had expected the heist to go sideways, but the crew was always prepared for this. You smirk as you spot the first cop chopper, shooting straight at it. Having caught their attention, you hurry down the hill, looking for Ryan's black Adder with a wide grin under your new mask.

He shows up quickly and you waste no time getting in. You snicker softly, abandoning the rocket launcher in the back to pick up an automatic rifle. Ryan’s obviously grinning, having already started driving.

Shots are fired towards the chopper and your current vehicle but Ryan’s driving helps you both evade serious injuries. You laugh as one of the choppers starts going down, turning into a ball of fire and knocking the one that had been under it to the ground. You can hear Ryan’s laughter and you let yourself relax into your seat, no longer spotting any choppers.

* * *

 

Once you arrive at the safehouse, you’re both laughing and clutching to each other, lifting masks to place heated kisses on the other’s lips. Though the job went sideways, you had the money, no one got critically injured and you were all here.

You step inside after Ryan, removing your boots before stretching. He reaches for you once you’re done and kisses you again, his laughter dissolving into soft giggles as you lose yourselves to the feeling of a job well done.

He starts kissing down your neck, encouraged by your pleased hums of approval when you hear someone clear their throat. You expect to turn and see Geoff but what you’re instead greeted with is Jack’s worried expression. Ryan tenses when he feels you do the same. 

“Jack?”

The bearded man looks away for a second. “Geoff… He didn’t follow you two, did he?”

“He- he went off first.” Your answer only seems to trouble your caring boyfriend more.

“Jack,” Ryan starts steadily. “What’s going on?”

Gavin arrives, tears in his eyes, shaking his head. “I lost him- I- it was my bloody fault. I lost him.”

Your hands grip Ryan’s arms in desperation, your eyes suddenly staring into the distance. The older understands but it’s Ray who gathers you in his arms and tugs you out to the bedroom.

You’re eerily quiet, tucked between Michael and Ray. But your eyes eventually flutter shut out of exhaustion.

You’re met with a terrifying cow mask, making you flinch backwards.

“Go away! You’re dead, Ryan killed you!”

The man’s low laugh makes you cringe, backing away from him further.

The mask is quickly replaced with the deceased man’s real face.

“You’re not  **_real_ ** !”

When a hand grips your shoulder from behind you freeze, fear running thickly through your veins.

“I have him. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

You jerk awake and sit up, noticing the night sky that suddenly replaces the sunset you had fallen asleep to. You feel the sweat on your skin and shudder, a sob almost escaping you.

Ray and Michael still sleep, Jack and Gavin are there as well. You try to breathe, only to have to grip at your covers when you can’t.

You leave the bed and look for Ryan, finding him out on the balcony.

“Rye.” Your voice is strained but the sight of your boyfriend helps ease your worried mind.

He turns ever so slightly to look at you before letting himself relax. You walk up to him and hide under his jacket.

“Nightmares again?”

“You too?” He hums in agreement and you let the silence settle.

“We’ll get him back.” You don’t doubt your boyfriend’s words but you do wonder if it’s what he said when you were taken.

The thought scares you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!  
> Bet you thought that'd be the last of that, huh? Well, nope!! There's more to come from this, that much I can promise!! <3  
> Chapter two is half done as I upload this, but life is pretty hectic so I might stack up on chapters and then give you guys steady updates!  
> Stay tuned for chapter 2 where I'll tell you all about if those are happening or not!


	2. Chapter 2

You know you should have expected this, but the whole crew is a mess. Cut a snake's head off and it dies or some shit like that, right? Yeah. You needed to find Geoff and fast. The problem? The fact that every electrical system around the heist are had been deactivated. And not by Gavin, either.  
You nuzzle at Jack's shoulder as you think, laying on top of him. He makes a soft noise and his arms wrap around you tighter. You hum in answer, but he knows you're not all there. You feel guilt settle at the bottom of your stomach before it rises again and you make a sickened noise. You feel terrible.  
You know it’s not really your fault, but if you’d listened to him, at least you’d be there with him. You groan and roll off of Jack, rubbing at your face.

“I need air.” You say quickly, darting off. No one comes looking for you for a few minutes and you’re thankful to be left to your thoughts.

The silence of the city from the safehouse is something you’re grateful for, but you know it won’t last. Soon enough the crew will be flowing through the streets looking for Geoff.

“Geoff…” You grimace, swallowing the guilt threatening to drive you insane.

You hear the door open but don’t turn to look. The footsteps are Michael’s and when he drops a hand on your shoulder gently, you finally look at him. He looks like he’s been screaming and punching things all night. You don’t doubt it.

“Hey,” he starts. “We’re going to find him, you know that, right.” You smile, leaning in to kiss him.

“Yeah, I know.” You reassure him and open an arm. He tucks himself against you and you wrap your arm around him securely. “I just worry.”

“Geoff’s a tough guy. He can handle himself.” You shake your head, frowning.

“No, that’s not it. I worry because someone _knew_. They knew where we would be, when to turn the cameras off, what path he was going to take…”

Michael is quiet for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. “You don’t think-”

“I don’t _want_ to think that, Michael.” You hiss, your face contorting with worry and slight paranoia. “But how did they know?”

He nods and leans heavily against you. “We’ll find him. We’ll find him and we’ll kill those fuckers.” He sounds so determined and resolute that you feel trying to fight him would be useless.

You sigh, instead, nodding. “Yeah.” You kiss him again, harder this time, trying to ground yourself with your boyfriend’s help. “We will.”

* * *

 

You slip away from everyone by climbing up to the roof, laying down on it. You need to be alone with your thoughts for a moment.

There are two possibilities that you can think of. One, someone in the crew is a rat and ratted out you and Geoff’s escape route, at the least.

On the other hand, someone was observing the whole heist and was hoping to capture Geoff, alone or not. Either way, the thought isn’t comforting.

If you had been with Geoff, you would be able to help. You’re used to torture, the others know this. You also know Ryan feels guilty about it whenever your scars and Edgar are brought up in the same conversation.

You shake the thoughts away, frowning. It doesn’t matter, you don’t matter right now. You worry your lower lip with a slight whine. There’s still a chance, though. A chance that they haven’t touched Geoff yet, that what they really want is the heist money.

You snort. As if Geoff would ever allow any of you to give them the money. Greedy asshole. God you love him.

* * *

You sit with Ray on the couch, passing a hand through your hair. You can feel his eyes on you, worried and wide as you stare at the tv. “What’s up, Ray?”

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment before he reaches out and cups your cheek. He says your name softly and you turn to look at him, humming.

“It’s not your fault.” You place your head on his shoulder and bite down a bitter laugh. “We all know it’s not your fault. It wouldn’t be helpful if you weren’t here.” His hand slips into your hair and you close your eyes.  
“Ray,” you mumble, maneuvering yourself into his lap to wrap your arms around him. You open your mouth to say something more, but you’re not sure _what_ to say. Ray helps you with that by hugging you closer.  
“I know. But don’t worry, we’re fine.” You snort but nod against his shoulder. “Now let’s go to bed. You made Jack worry.” It’s teasing but you feel bad anyways. “Stop it.” You roll your eyes and stand, taking Ray’s offered hand.

Once in the bedroom, you both lay down, staring at each other. Ray’s obviously more worried than he sounds or lets show, not that it surprises you. You both know Jack is working, making calls and being terrifying in his own right. Threats that can be acted upon, such as sending out the Vagabond, will get you all the information you need.

Speaking of your ex-mercenary boyfriend, you feel his arm wrap around you and Ray before pulling you closer. You smiles, kissing at his arm. “Are you two teaming up on me?” You look at Ray with a teasing smirk and he shrugs.

“Maybe.”

“Definitely,” corrects Ryan. You laugh, melting between them. It feels good, helps the guilt pass.

What feels like an hour later, you’re all woken by a loud squawk and you hurry to Gavin’s office. He’s standing there with a map and a wide, dangerous smirk. When he turns to look at you, his smirk gets wider.

“I found him.”

You’re gone the second he says Geoff’s location, arming yourself with a few guns and your knife. Your kevlar vest is in your car’s trunk, you’re dressed in all black and when you get there, it’s night time.

“I’m coming, Geoff.”

* * *

You feel blood run down your arm but you can barely care as you keep moving, shooting at everything that moves after making sure it’s not Geoff. You hear cars coming- or leaving? You’re not sure, everything is kind of a blur to you right now. -but you don’t pay attention to it when you kick in a door.

Everything seems to focus when you see Geoff. You smile as he gasps and swears lightly at you. You walk to him and take out your knife, untying him. "Hey Geoff."

He says your name and passes a hand through your hair when he's free. "Shit, are you okay?

You laugh, standing and taking his hand. "I'm fine, Geoff." You promise, looking around the corners. "We'll be getting home in no time, get you patched up and rested." Your hand gets squeezed but you pull Geoff along.

" _Me_ get rested?" You nod, shooting someone in the head. " _Wolf_." You stand on alert, looking back at Geoff momentarily. "Do you not feel your injuries right now??"

You  _know_ you're injured. Of course you do, but the adrenaline coursing through you helps keep you standing. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!!" "Geoff." You look at him, a set look in your eyes. "Now is not the time." You turn back around and are surprised to find Ryan not too far from yourself. He stares at you. Actually, you're pretty sure that's a glare. Still, you smile and brush past him, looking around for the crew's car. You find it and brighten, pulling Geoff over to it.

"Mission complete." You lean against the car as Jack comes over. You don't pay attention to Jack fretting over Geoff, mostly trying to concentrate on how to stand. Now that Geoff is safe, you don't need to be a weapon. Your vision goes dark around the edges and you think you hear one of your boys call out your name before you collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I won't have a stockpile of chapters, but I should be able to write a chapter every few weeks, which is about as good as it can get, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!!  
> Bet you thought that'd be the last of that, huh? Well, nope!! There's more to come from this, that much I can promise!! <3  
> Chapter two is half done as I upload this, but life is pretty hectic so I might stack up on chapters and then give you guys steady updates!  
> Stay tuned for chapter 2 where I'll tell you all about if those are happening or not!


End file.
